Juicio
by kotoko-noda
Summary: Este ser poseía una belleza cautivadora. Era una lástima que tuviera que tomar su alma ahora mismo. AU


_**¡Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic en esta categoría y espero en verdad sea de su agrado este one shot que he escrito. La idea surgió de un rolplay con una amiga y de ver Death parade y Kyo kara maoh. Al final el resultado fue este.**_

 _ **Antes que nada, aclaro que la muerte, la vida y la madre tierra mencionados son eh…personas o algo así, no aparecen pero son mencionado una vez y pensé que debía decirlo.**_

 _ **Me disculpo si hay faltas de ortografía o términos mal dichos.**_

 _ **Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje, Ooc y algo de drama (¿?)**_

 _ **Género: AU**_

 _ **Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, sólo he escrito esto con fin de satisfacer mi retorcida mente.**_

 _ **Dedicado a mi amiga Dagriz y a mi hermana Geral.**_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Observó con cuidado a la figura que yacía plácidamente dormida frente a él. Su expresión era pacífica y serena en un hermoso rostro de piel blanquecina y facciones delicadas en conjunto con un par de largas pestañas. Este ser poseía una belleza cautivadora.

Era una lástima que tuviera que tomar su alma ahora mismo. En pocas ocasiones había tenido la fortuna de encontrar un alma tan blanca y pura como esta; era magnifica y realmente llamativa. Se atrevía a decir que, entre las pocas que había encontrado de este tipo, esta era la mejor de todas.

Suspiró y se agacho para poder levantar el cuerpo ajeno del frío suelo; lo tomó entre sus brazos con delicadeza y se dispuso a llevarlo a un mejor lugar. Era su deber después de todo. Tomar el alma de las personas y llevarlas a la perdición o la reencarnación; todo dependía del tipo de vida y persona que se presentara.

Era su labor desde hace bastantes años, tantos que no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba en ellos, quizá siglos; no lo recuerda realmente ni desea hacerlo; lo mismo sucede con las personas a las que se ha llevado consigo. El ser una propia creación de la vida y la muerte juntas le había conferido una enorme responsabilidad de la cual no podía escaparse. Su padre (la muerte) le había asignado la labor de recolección y juicio de almas mientras que su madre (la vida) le había dado la tarea de transportarlas a su nuevo destino.

A veces le fastidiaba este trabajo.

Suspiró de nuevo y llegó al altar en dónde debía colocar el cuerpo ahora inmóvil. Lo dejó con sumo cuidado sobre este y lo observó de nuevo. Esta persona probablemente tenía alrededor de los 12 años de edad; era un niño que había poseído una vida muy corta y cruel a la vez. Una madre difunta en el parto y un padre involucrado en el bajo mundo que llevó a su propio hijo y a sí mismo al final de su existencia.

Recuerda vagamente el haber visto a un hombre con rasgos similares arrivar a este lugar; recuerda también el haberlo mandado a la perdición. De la madre no tiene memoria, llegan demasiadas personas que a veces no tiene tiempo de prestar atención a todas, además de que eso debió suceder hace bastantes años.

Se dispuso a comenzar con la extracción del alma cuando notó el par de ojos abrirse de golpe; eran de un color zafiro bastante llamativo. Parpadeó confundido ante esto, nunca había sucedido que alguna persona despertara del letargo eterno.

Este niño sí que era interesante.

-¿Dónde estoy?- escuchó la leve voz del infante hablar mientras miraba con esos ojos llenos de curiosidad al hombre de pelo negro corto y ojos rojizos -¿Quién eres?-

El hombre observó al menor frente a él analizándole unos instantes antes de hablar -¿Recuerdas algo? Tu nombre por ejemplo- observó la negación con la cabeza que el otro le dio -¿Hay algo que recuerdes?- obtuvo otra negativa; debió imaginarlo, era obvio que no recordaría gran cosa, por una parte esto era lo mejor, quizá sufriría un shock al saber que su vida había llegado a su fin –En ese caso, me llamo Sebastián- contesto brindándole una pequeña sonrisa, ese no era su nombre, a decir verdad, él no poseía uno pero sería entretenido tenerlo –no es necesario que conozcas el lugar en el que nos encontramos- extendió su mano hacia el menor –vamos, te llevaré a un lugar más cómodo donde podrás descansar y te prepararé algo-

El infante tomó con cierta indecisión la mano del mayor -¿Puedo tomar leche con miel?-

-por supuesto- le dedicó una sonrisa y caminó tomando la mano del niño –te prepararé algún postre también-

El niño asintió con un deje de felicidad y observó el lugar del cuál estaban a punto de salir, era una especie de templo antiguo de piedra. No recordaba haber visto un lugar así antes y sintió mayor curiosidad por el motivo por el cual había llegado a ese lugar junto a esta persona que ahora sostenía su mano.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos?- preguntó una vez fuera del lugar, no tuvo tiempo de observar el alrededor porque fue cargado en los brazos del otro

-sólo cierra los ojos hasta que yo diga que puedes abrirlos- asintió con la cabeza y se aferró al cuerpo del mayor cerrando con fuerza sus ojos; esperaba obtener más respuestas pronto, por ahora confiaría en el extraño hombre de cabello negro.

Por su parte el de ojos rojizos pensó en qué hacer con el niño, no podía retirar su alma (no por el momento) y tampoco podía llevarlo a otro lugar. Optó por guiarlo a su propio hogar; una especie de cabaña rodeada por naturaleza y alejada de cualquier ser viviente. Él solía venir aquí a descansar un poco cuando el tiempo se lo permitía, le gustaba la paz que solo podía encontrar en este pequeño rincón del mundo.

-hemos llegado- comentó cuando hubo llegado al lugar, abrió la puerta y se adentró aun con el infante en brazos al interior del lugar, poseía una decoración sencilla, sin fotografías, sólo un par de pinturas de gatos (porque a él le fascinaban los gatos, eran los seres más hermoso que pudieran habitar en la tierra, según su propio criterio), un sofá con un par de cojines, una pequeña mesita de vidrio enfrente de este y una enorme chimenea en el fondo. Era simple pero le agradaba fuera así, además no es que pasara demasiado tiempo aquí, de hecho, había ya algo de polvo cubriendo las superficies debido a la demora que había tenido en regresar.

Se dirigió hacia la habitación, abrió la puerta que conectaba esta con la pequeña sala y se adentró, bajó al menor de sus brazos para poder retirar las cobijas y sabanas ya cubiertas con polvo. Se acercó a un armario cercano de dónde saco unas nuevas sabanas (que no había usado pero si había adquirido hace un tiempo) y las coloco sobre la cama.

-lamento este en este estado, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que pude hacer una limpieza adecuada- volvió a tomar en brazos al menor y lo colocó con cuidado en la cama dejándole sentado sobre esta –limpiaré un poco, prepararé un baño y posteriormente algo de comer, hasta entonces, me gustaría me esperaras en este lugar ¿puedes hacerlo?- el menor asintió de nuevo con la cabeza –volveré pronto- acercó su mano a la cabellera azulada, le dio una pequeña caricia y se apartó saliendo de la habitación; el infante permaneció en ese lugar sin moverse, de vez en cuando se dedicó a observar el alrededor; no había mucho que mirar de todos modos, observó la ventana que se encontraba cerca, podía escuchar el canto de algunas aves. Se preguntó en qué clase de lugar se encontraría.

Mientras tanto el pelinegro comenzó a hacer limpieza en todas las áreas del lugar, agradecía poder moverse con gran velocidad; así terminaría pronto y podría regresar con el menor.

Fue aproximadamente, menos de una hora cuando hubo terminado el aseo general, la comida y la preparación del baño para su pequeño huésped. Decidió regresar a la habitación (la única que había en la cabaña por cierto) con una taza de leche caliente endulzada con miel; abrió la puerta sin llamar a esta y notó al oji azul de pie junto a la ventana mirando a través de esta; como si algo realmente interesante estuviera sucediendo afuera.

Dejó la taza en el pequeño mueble al lado de la cama y permaneció de pie a un par de metros de distancia. Carraspeó un poco y decidió hablar, al parecer el otro no se había percatado de su presencia.

-es una cabaña a la orilla del lago; en la parte trasera hay un enorme jardín con flores de diferentes tipos; puedes ver todo más tarde; por ahora, he traído la leche caliente endulzada con un poco de miel, tal como te agrada-

El menor se giró a ver al recién llegado al escuchar sus palabras; asintió y regreso sus pasos en dirección a la cama donde tomó asiento.

-aquí tienes- el mayor tomó la taza y la entregó a las manos del otro –está algo caliente, ten cuidado al tomarla-

-gracias- expresó el menor tomando la humeante taza en sus manos, observó el blanquecino líquido, sopló un poco y probó el líquido; esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, realmente sabía bien así - ¿Cómo sabes que me agrada tomarlo así?- preguntó con curiosidad dirigiendo su vista al adulto de pie frente a él -¿Tú y yo que relación tenemos? ¿Eres mi padre? ¿Mi hermano? ¿Algún familiar? ¿Por qué nos encontrábamos en ese lugar?-

-Eres muy curioso- esbozo una leve sonrisa –no soy tu padre, tampoco ningún familiar cercano, digamos que soy…- colocó su mano sobre su mentón y pensó unos instantes que debía responder, no podía decirle la verdad; no es como si pudiera decir "me encargo de las personas muertas, de su juicio y extracción de almas para asignarles un nuevo comienzo o un final; cuando iba a sacarte el alma despertaste impidiéndome mi labor y ahora no sé qué hacer contigo exactamente" no, no podía decirle eso por el momento. ¿Qué debería decir? ¿Niñera? No, no le gustaba como sonaba eso. ¿Nana? No, eso le gustaba menos. No podía mencionar familiar porque ya lo había negado hace unos instantes. Quizá ¿Un tutor legal? Sí, eso le agradaba como sonaba, era la mejor opción.

Diría que es su tutor y estaba a cargo de él debido a unos asuntos personales y que se encontraban en ese lugar de vacaciones, si no recordaba nada era algo normal puesto que había sufrido un terrible accidente y que no debía forzarse. Sí, eso diría. Le atendería y cuidaría hasta que tomara una decisión ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? Era un niño, casi adolescente; sería fácil mientras no recordara nada. Ahora que lo pensaba, le estaba atendiendo y limpiando todo por él; sólo le faltaba un traje y sería algo así como –un mayordomo-salió de sus labios inconscientemente la palabra.

Oh mierda.

-¿Eres mi mayordomo?- Preguntó confundido el menor sin dejar de observarle

El pelinegro se maldijo interiormente por haberlo dicho; sin embargo solo asintió y pensó que ya que lo había dicho, debía seguir con ello –sí, así es- hizo una breve reverencia –estaremos en este lugar por un breve periodo de tiempo; mientras se recupera del accidente que ocasionó la pérdida de su memoria, tómelo como unas pequeñas vacaciones- se incorporó de nuevo y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa –estaré a sus órdenes hasta entonces- se maldijo interiormente de nuevo; ahora tenía que servir al niño como un sirviente de verdad; esperaba al menos no fuera demasiado exigente o terminaría lanzándolo al lago.

-ya veo…- meditó las palabras y trató de recordar algo anterior al momento en que despertó, más fue en vano, su memoria se encontraba en blanco.

-no se esfuerce, ya recordará todo a su debido tiempo- el mayor le observó adivinando esto –le he preparado un baño caliente para cuando termine su bebida; después podrá cenar y tomar una siesta o salir afuera; lo que desee-

-si…- respondió observando el líquido de nuevo, como si fuera lo más interesante –quiero salir después de cenar- dijo después de unos instantes de silencio

-como desee, amo- hizo una pequeña reverencia colocando su brazo derecho hacia el frente y el izquierdo hacia atrás.

"Serán unos días muy largos" Pensó con pesar; sólo a él se le ocurría hacer algo como aquello con un ser que debía ya estar sin un alma.

¿Por qué hacía esto en primer lugar?

No lo sabía y se maldecía de nuevo por su repentina amabilidad con el menor; al menos tendría días sin su trabajo usual; sabía que se metería en problemas por ello pero, sería interesante ver como resultaba todo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tenía ganas de cometer homicidio ahora mismo. ¿La razón? Una de 12 años de edad, cabello azulado y ojos como zafiros.

Forzó una de sus mejores sonrisas y fingió que el comentario no le había molestado. Sabía que no era el mejor cocinero del mundo (en realidad jamás había cocinado ni para sí mismo; calentar la leche de la primera vez y endulzarla había sido un golpe afortunado de suerte) pero ¡El pequeño mocoso no tenía por qué ser tan altanero!

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que habían llegado a ese lugar y cada día era insoportable. Bueno, admitía que en parte era su culpa por ser ligeramente (conste que dijo ligeramente) sarcástico y hacerle pequeñas (sí, pequeñas como el niño) bromas. También admitía que en ocasiones la convivencia era amena y hasta agradable, al igual que las ocasionales charlas que mantenían (excluyendo las preguntas que el otro hacía y no quería responderle).

No es que no supiera nada acerca del menor; de hecho, él sabía todo; absolutamente todo de la vida del niño; desde su nacimiento hasta el momento actual. Que no quisiera decírselo era otra cosa.

Sebastián sabía muy bien que decirlo no era lo ideal a pesar de que le diera más de un dolor de cabeza. Aunque fuera malcriado y quisiera ahogarlo en la tina cuando lo bañaba (sí, él mismo lo bañaba, no es que fuera una especie de pedófilo o algo parecido; tenía que revisar constantemente el cuerpo del otro debido a los efectos de vivir "tiempo extra" que no demorarían en hacer acto de presencia) o ahogarlo en el lago, cualquier medio sonaba bien.

Recordó el estilo de vida que el niño había tenido en su periodo de vida. Era realmente molesto tener los recuerdos de una vida ajena en su propia cabeza; como si de propias memorias se tratase.

Cuando una persona llegaba al final de su existencia los recuerdos y experiencias de esa persona se metían dentro de su cabeza; esto facilitaba el juicio pero era algo muy molesto. El caso del niño no había sido la excepción en ese aspecto. Cada detalle había llegado de golpe, sus sentimientos, su vida, sus experiencias, su aprendizaje; absolutamente todo.

Quizá por eso había decidido ser amable con él; aunque en su naturaleza no estaba el serlo.

Era extraño.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire una vez que estuvo lejos de la vista del mocoso y decidió que debía continuar con su pequeño juego del "mayordomo"; al fin y al cabo, no debía quedarle demasiado tiempo al cuerpo del otro.

Los días pasaron y notó algo curioso; el niño le había pedido dejar de bañarle y vestirle (porque también hacía eso); notó la molestia que le causaba el hecho y además que el oji azul evitaba le mirara desnudo. Era ridículo, el niño no tenía nada que él no haya visto antes; es decir, el también poseía un pene y lo mismo (sólo que en diferente proporción). Le había visto desnudo tantas veces que era muy tarde para la vergüenza.

A menos qué….

Se encaminó a la habitación sabiendo que el menor estaba cambiando sus ropas y entró sin previo aviso a la habitación. Se vio taparse instintivamente y gritarle que se marchara o que llamara primero a la puerta, poco le importo.

Camino hacia él mirándole muy fijamente, le tomó del brazo y lo aventó a la cama con poca delicadeza.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- gritó indignado y molesto pero eso no le importo de nuevo; se colocó sobre él aprisionando sus manos por encima de su cabeza con una sola mano y con la otra retiró la playera que traía puesta para mirar su torso desnudo.

"¡Lo Sabía!"

Continuo observándole fijamente esta área unos instantes; el niño se removió incomodo por ello y sumamente avergonzado. Su mirada bajo a las piernas del cuerpo bajo de sí y las observó con el mismo detalle. Posteriormente se apartó, pero sólo para darle vuelta al cuerpo ajeno y observar su espalda. Sucedió lo mismo con esta zona.

-¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?!- gritó de nuevo el otro -¡Aléjate! ¡Pervertido!- gritó colerizado e intentando de apartar el cuerpo del mayor del suyo

-¿Cuándo fue que empezó esto?- preguntó el oji rojo con seriedad -¿Hace 3 días? ¿Por esto no quería que le viera desnudo? ¿Qué tan rápido avanza?-

-¡Suéltame!- gritó de nuevo el infante, el mayor suspiró y se apartó para quedar sentado en el borde de la cama

-Debió decirme antes sobre esto- suspiró de nuevo, así que ya había comenzado

-¡Tú sabes que me sucede!- le acuso el niño tomando una distancia prudente del mayor pero sin bajar de la cama, se colocó en un rincón de esta pegado a la pared; se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos –no sé qué está pasando…no sé lo que soy…..por más que lo intente ¡No recuerdo nada!- gritó alterado -¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿Quién soy?! ¡¿Qué soy?! ¡Dímelo!- comenzó a sollozar, intentaba no llorar y limpiaba sus lágrimas en vano -¡¿Por qué diablos no me dices nada?!- se acercó rápidamente al otro y le sujetó por la playera halándole hacia él y mirándole con el rostro mojado y mortificado -¡Dímelo todo! ¡Es una orden!-

El pelinegro abrió con sorpresa los ojos al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su "amo" pero pocos segundos después volvió a su semblante tranquilo; sabía que este momento llegaría –su cuerpo es como un caparazón- respondió sin dejar de observarle –se convertirá en un maniquí en cuestión de días- tomó las manos del menor y las apartó de su playera –es un efecto normal que los cuerpos toman cuando sus almas no son extraídas en el tiempo debido-

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- preguntó perplejo sin entender las palabras que el otro decía

-su cuerpo es sólo una coraza, no tiene nada en su interior, no hay órganos, sangre, tejidos, nada; ese cuerpo que posee ahora es sólo un contenedor de su alma; su cuerpo real….no existe más- no quiso mencionar lo que en verdad sucedió a este –es sólo temporal mientras su alma es extraída de su cuerpo y transportada; al haber despertado y continuado con vida por un tiempo indefinido el cuerpo comienza a romperse como sucede en sus piernas, espalda y pecho; como si se tratase de un cascarón de huevo, al final, cuando ese cuerpo no soporte más se convertirá en un maniquí sin vida y su alma desaparecerá para siempre- tomó un suspiro –el lugar dónde despertó es el templo de la muerte ubicado en el mundo espiritual; aún nos encontramos en ese mundo; sólo que este territorio esta algo apartado; pertenece a la madre tierra-

-No puede ser…- comentó aún sin creer sus palabras -… ¿Tú eres la muerte?- preguntó observándole con cierto temor

-No- comentó con una pequeña sonrisa tratando de calmar al otro con esta –yo sólo soy un recolector y juez; nada más- acercó su mano al menor y la colocó sobre la suya –su vida ha llegado a su fin, sin embargo su alma seguirá existiendo y reencarnando en diferentes vidas; pero debe ir conmigo de vuelta al templo lo más pronto posible, en verdad lamento que tenga que padecer esto-

-¡No iré!- gritó apartando su mano -¡Me estas mintiendo para poder matarme de verdad!-

-Si deseara hacerle daño ya lo habría hecho antes-

-¡Mientes! ¡¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada?!-volvió a alterarse y se cubrió la cabeza con sus brazos; protegiéndose a sí mismo -¿Por qué no recuerdo nada? ¿Cómo fue que…. morí?- dijo más para sí mismo que para el otro

Sebastián suspiró con cansancio –Algunas cosas es mejor no recordarlas- se puso de pie y observó de nuevo al niño, era poco lo que podía hacer por él; lo mejor era esperar a que se calmara e intentar convencerle después –Debe tomar una decisión pronto; regresar conmigo al templo y reencarnar en una nueva vida o enfrentar la muerte dentro de la muerte- caminó hacía la puerta; giro la perilla y se detuvo en el marco de esta –piénselo por favor; joven amo- terminó por abandonar la habitación dejando al menor en esta. Tomó otro largo suspiro y se masajeo las sienes; esperaba que no demorara en tomar su resolución o enfrentaría más problemas de los que ya poseía.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Habían pasado un par de días después de que le revelase la verdad al niño; este no había pronunciado más palabras, ni gritos ni nada. Permanecía casi todas las horas impasible; como si nada hubiera sucedido; había dejado de comer y dormía poco; en alguna ocasión le encontró en el patio trasero observando las flores y en otra lo encontró a la orilla del lago contemplando el horizonte.

Respetó su espacio durante esos momentos, no quería presionarle pero su estado parecía empeorar a cada momento, el hermoso rostro del menor ahora tenía pequeños orificios en las mejillas y frente; parte de la oreja izquierda se había caído también. No podía aplazar más el tiempo; tenía que saber a qué conclusión había llegado y actuar de acuerdo a esta ( aunque, independientemente de que decidiera; si llegaba el caso de que el niño dijera que quería que su alma desapareciera, él la tomaría a la fuerza y haría lo que debió hacer hace unas semanas).

Se dedicó a buscarle dentro de la cabaña; en el baño, la habitación, la cocina; pero no le encontró. Pensando en que debía encontrarse afuera decidió salir del lugar y buscar en el patio trasero; no había nadie ahí. Decidió caminar a la orilla del lago para buscarle y tampoco había rastros de él.

¿Dónde se había metido?

Desesperado optó por buscarlo en los alrededores; no podía ir demasiado lejos con ese cuerpo. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que divisó esa cabellera azulina oscura caminando en dirección a la cabaña. Rápidamente se acercó a este y lo sujetó por los hombros.

-¿En dónde estaba?- preguntó con un semblante serio y molesto –Podría perderse y no hay tiempo para ello- trató de no apretar los hombros y romperlos –necesita tomar su decisión ahora- le observó fijamente a los ojos los cuales desviaron contacto con los suyos –hable- lo sacudió ligeramente

-iré contigo ahora, sólo quería conocer este lugar un poco más- respondió aún sin mirarle a los ojos –no tienes que ponerte tan molesto-

El pelinegro suspiró aliviado y aflojó su agarre; descendió sus manos por los brazos contrarios y sujetó ambas manos con las suyas –en ese caso, nos iremos ahora ¿Esta listo?-el menor asintió débilmente con la cabeza –de acuerdo- soltó las manos contrarias y en cambio, le cargó en brazos –sujétese bien- sintió los pequeño brazos rodear su cuello y aferrarse con fuerza.

Se preparó para partir y fue entonces cuando comenzó a correr con gran velocidad; esquivando los árboles y cualquier obstáculo que se cruzase en su camino; en este lugar no había animales; sólo todo tipo de plantas, y árboles. Llegó a un acantilado y sin dudarlo saltó en este. Sintió un tirón en su cuello; el niño probablemente había cerrado los ojos y temía caerse o que le soltase. La caída fue larga y terminó cuando sin mucho esfuerzo tocó en suelo; como si de un simple salto hacia arriba de pocos centímetros se tratara. Retomó su andar con velocidad hasta llegar al templo que hace días atrás habían abandonado. Era de una arquitectura similar a la de la época de los antiguos griegos. Subió las escaleras que parecían nunca tener fin y entró en el lugar caminando con cierta calma.

Abrió una enorme puerta y entró en el lugar, en este se encontraba un gran salón con un largo pasillo y en el fondo un altar de piedra. El mismo en dónde había despertado el pequeño. El lugar era tenuemente iluminado por velas flotando alrededor.

Llegó hasta el altar dónde dejó el cuerpo del menor; este permaneció sentado sin alzar su mirada.

-Antes de que todo termine ¿Puedes decirme cuál es mi nombre?- preguntó –me gustaría saber al menos eso-

-por supuesto- respondió al instante –su nombre es Ciel-

-Ciel- repitió después de escucharlo –gracias- dijo en un tono de voz más bajo –por todo- quiso disculparse también por su actitud de antes pero no pudo hacerlo, mordió su labio inferior y desvió su rostro hacia otro lado ¿Por qué era así de orgulloso si ya le había agradecido?

-Está bien- el mayor acercó su mano a la cabeza del otro y le revolvió los cabellos –Comenzaré con los preparativos ahora, tendrá una nueva vida pronto- apartó su mano y retrocedió unos pasos para comenzar a realizar un conjuro; un enorme circulo en color rojo rodeo el altar al instante-

El niño observó con atención esto y, cuando la luz se hizo más intensa estiró su mano en dirección al otro -¡Espera!- notó que los ojos rojizos le miraban –Tú nombre no es Sebastián ¿verdad?-

-No, Sebastián era el nombre de la persona que llegó aquí antes que usted; yo sólo lo tome porque no poseo uno-

-Me atendiste y me trataste con amabilidad a pesar de que te grite en varias ocasiones ¿Por qué hiciste todo eso?-

-¿Por qué?- parpadeó confundido ante la pregunta del menor; a decir verdad él tampoco entendía con claridad por qué había sido tan amable y había actuado como si de un sirviente se tratase; algunas cosas era mejor no pensarlas demasiado -¿No es obvio? Porque solo soy su mayordomo- le brindó una amplia sonrisa

-Mentiroso- el menor también esbozó una sonrisa –Cuando muera de nuevo y regrese aquí no te recordaré- la sonrisa se desvaneció, en el fondo esperaba poder encontrarle de nuevo –no te recordaré este lugar en mi nueva vida tampoco ¿no es así?-

-No lo sé- negó con la cabeza un par de veces –puede que recuerde, puede que no lo haga ¿No sería emocionante averiguarlo?- le sonrió de nuevo –yo me quedaré aquí y esperaré su regreso para saberlo-

-¿Volverás a llamarte Sebastián?-

-Por supuesto ¿Cómo me recordaría si no fuese así?- continuo con su sonrisa –le deseo una larga y prospera vida- la luz del círculo se hizo más intensa –hasta entonces-

-Hasta pronto, Sebastián- cerró los ojos y fue cubierto por la luz completamente

-Nos veremos de nuevo, joven amo- comentó más para sí mismo; la luz fue apagándose al cabo de unos segundos hasta desvanecerse por completo; se acercó al altar de nuevo y observó el cuerpo inerte recostado sobre este; era un maniquí roto en algunas áreas; con cabello azul oscuro y la misma ropa que el niño traía instantes atrás. Acarició con la yema de sus dedos el rostro de este y suspiró; esperaba en verdad volver a verle y recordarle hasta entonces. La memoria de las personas que llegaban con él se desvanecía en poco tiempo; nunca se había dado el caso de que alguna permaneciera por siempre en su memoria.

Una pequeña esfera blanca apareció flotando sobre el cuerpo inmóvil. Una puerta de color blanco apareció enfrente del altar y se abrió al instante. Observó la pequeña esfera unos segundos antes de que flotara hacia la puerta. Era realmente hermosa y blanca. La puerta se cerró y desapareció tan rápido como apareció. Soltó un largo suspiro antes de concluir con el proceso.

-Ciel Phantomhive, nacido el 14 de Diciembre de 1875, 12 años y 1 mes; nacionalidad inglesa, hijo de Vincent y Rachel Phantomhive, dueños de una famosa corporación productora de juguetes y dulces del mismo nombre familiar. Secuestrado el 14 de Diciembre del año de 1887 después del asesinato de sus padres; víctima de violación y maltrato físico y psicológico. Muerto el 17 de Enero de 1888 por desmembramiento del cuerpo y canibalismo. Juicio concluido y enviado a su nuevo destino; reencarnación- habló con cierta amargura en su voz, este era el motivo por el cuál no deseaba que supiera nada; el enfrentarse al hecho de estar muerto había sido demasiado para él, el saber porque y cómo sucedieron las cosas hubiera sido aún peor. Fue mejor así.

-Caso terminado- se escuchó una voz femenina que hizo eco en el lugar, las velas se apagaron y la habitación fue iluminada completamente como si se encontrara en el exterior a pleno día.

Sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer; debía llevarse el cuerpo y destruirlo para proseguir con la siguiente persona. Lo tomó en brazos como antes lo había hecho; los brazos del maniquí cayeron hacia abajo al instante. Sería una pena tener que destruirlo. Una idea llegó a su cabeza de repente. Conservaría el maniquí, lo repararía y dejaría donde sólo el pudiera observarlo. No le haría daño a nadie eso y nadie más tendría que saberlo.

Caminó en dirección a la salida. Lo dejaría en la cabaña por ahora y volvería a su trabajo después y pensaría en una buena excusa por haber abandonado su labor por tanto tiempo.

Esperaba que la muerte se encontrara de buen humor hoy.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Observó con demasiada atención el nuevo cuerpo que había llegado ese día. Era el de una adolescente con cabello bastante largo sujeto en un par de coletas y de un color azul oscuro; poseía unas largas pestañas en un rostro con facciones muy finas; su piel era blanca y tersa. Su complexión era delgada y al parecer era de baja altura. Por cierto, sus pechos eran bastante planos; pero, a pesar de esto era un ser de una belleza maravillosa.

Sintió un deja vú ante esta situación y recordó vagamente de dónde había venido esa sensación. Sonrió inmediatamente cuando los recuerdos vinieron a su mente. Lo había olvidado casi por completo.

¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde aquello?

Probablemente, en el mundo humano alrededor de unos 200.

Recordó también que, esta era la tercera vez que llegaba a este lugar. Anteriormente, como un anciano de edad muy avanzada y muerto por causa natural.

Los ojos de la persona que yacía inconsciente en el altar se abrieron se golpe y le observaron con curiosidad. El pelinegro le mostró una enorme sonrisa entonces y le ofreció su mano.

-Bienvenida a casa, joven ama-

-Estoy en casa…..Sebastián-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 _ **Agradezco el tiempo tomado de leer si llegaste hasta aquí. Me ha gustado escribir esto y me gustaría saber tu opinión al respecto ya que en un futuro me gustaría ser novelista (aunque ya soy diseñadora de moda ¡uno puede hacer muchas cosas!) y me ayudaría para saber si voy por buen o mal camino.**_

 _ **En fin, este fanfic no tendrá continuación.**_

 _ **Espero haya sido de su agrado y espero poder escribir más en un futuro.**_


End file.
